You Don't Know Until You Try
by hurricanecaroline
Summary: After hitting it out of the park the first time Sam tried something new with Andy, he convinces her to try something else... Fun, light one-shot to take your mind off of 3x08 and the two week hiatus... On that note, enjoy!


I love these two, and I loved this scene last week. So cute. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

"No way, Sam. I _hate _taking bubble baths," she whined, begging him to stop asking.

"McNally, that's like saying you hate Christmas." He retorted, a playful smile dancing across his lips.

"No way. I mean, I can understand a shower. You get in, you get clean, and you get out! Simple as that."

"Well…"

"But a bubble bath," she continued, cutting off his innuendo before he could verbalize it, "a bubble bath doesn't even clean you off! I mean, you can't wash your hair; you don't even get the satisfaction of running water.

You just sit in warm, dirty water!" She explained, hands trying to gesticulate what she meant.

"McNally, you don't know until you try." He responded, raising his hands in defeat.

An uncontrollable grin spread across her face until she quelled it, rolling her eyes exasperatedly in response. She tried to contain herself as she recollected the last time she... well, he, really… tried something new. The playful smile graced his lips once again as he saw her face while she tried to suppress the memory.

"We…" she paused, glancing at her watch, "need to go to work." She called out, unsure of where Sam had gone. She assumed he'd gone to the kitchen; their joint morning routine always included him making coffee for the road. That was, until a hand wrapped around her waist, and she felt Sam's tall, muscular body pressed against hers from behind. He smiled at the gasp that indicated her surprise. Chin rested on her shoulder; he ran a hand down her arm, delicately turning her wrist over to look at her watch. She tried to stifle the shiver that ran through her core, closing her eyes in an attempt to focus on getting to the station without another… distraction.

"You're right." He whispered in a low, gravelly tone into her ear.

She blinked, snapping out of the Sam-induced trance that was threatening to make her late for work.

"About what?" She asked, mind completely blank. "Oh, yes, right. Yep. Yeah, we gotta go. Do you have the… uhh… coffee?" She asked, struggling to form coherent sentences. Sam chuckled, basking in the effect that his closeness had on her. She scrambled to the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder and grabbing the keys in a mad dash.

"Yep." he responded calmly, smiling as he held up the two mugs that had been in his hands the whole time. He looked amused and satisfied, but not the least bit concerned about the time. She rolled her eyes, gathering her composure.

"I," she held up his keys, "will be in the truck. Feel free to join me at your convenience" she quipped, raising her eyebrows sarcastically as she sauntered through the doorway. He chuckled to himself and grabbed his leather jacket off of the chair where she'd thrown it the night before. He knew how much she loved that jacket on him, and he was going to need it to get her to change her mind about bubble baths. He pulled the door shut behind him and quickly descended the stairs, smiling as she honked at him to hurry up. She was sitting behind the wheel of his truck pointing at her watch and feigning annoyance as he casually strolled by. He couldn't help but smile at her; there was nothing sexier to him than a girl driving his truck. Except for maybe _his _girl driving his truck.

"McNally, you know the speed limit is 25 here? There are kids around. And puppies. And you're going 40."

"Alright Mr. Backseat Driver, call the cops. And hey, if _someone _hadn't been so distracting this morning, we wouldn't have to rush."

"I think I might have to arrest you." He replied, ignoring her jab. "Reckless endangerment. I'll have to book you. Sentence you to one…" he paused, "bubble bath. With me."

He flashed his dimples at her, waiting to be turned down. The smile that she responded with was barely visible. Sam saw it as a small victory.

"We'll see." She said slowly. "But," she continued, "absolutely no referring to it at work. None. Whatsoever."

"Scout's honor!" he barked, saluting the windshield. She laughed and parked the truck, adjusting her hair while Sam grabbed her bag from the back. She climbed down from the truck and found him leaning on the tailgate.

"Shall we?" He prompted, holding out the hand that wasn't holding two bags. She quickly scanned the parking lot and complied, grabbing his outstretched hand and holding on tight for the duration of their short walk into the station.

"See you at parade." he said, smiling at her. She double checked the hallway for fellow officers and impulsively pecked him on the cheek before grabbing her bag off of his arm. His jaw dropped and he put his hand over where she had kissed him, playfully keeping his eyes locked with hers while he backed away towards the locker room. She giggled, turning around to get changed.

* * *

After a mundane day of speeding tickets and noise complaints, Andy sat quietly at her desk finishing paperwork. Though boring, the day had been long, and being partnered with Dov had completely exhausted her. She had unbuttoned the top of her uniform buttons and was slouched over the mountain of work that lay in front of her, hair messy and eyes puffy.

"Hey." A gentle and calm greeting arose from the coffee-bearing T.O. that sat down on the desk next to her. After a day like today, there was no energy for teasing and playfulness. There was just calm, quiet sincerity between the two of them. Andy looked up at him and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting while she explained that Dov had a family emergency and she was stuck with all of their paperwork. It was already eight o'clock, and Sam had plans for the night that this paperwork would contend with.

"Give me half of it." He said gruffly, as unhappy as she was surprised. She looked up at him, shocked, as she handed him half of her mountain. He glanced around quickly; secretly hoping none of his colleagues would see him doing paperwork for the first time in five years. Pulling up a chair, he sat down heavily next to her with a sigh.

"You don't… have to, you know. I mean it will take me a while but I can just walk to your place after. Or mine, you know if…"

"Andy," he cut in, "I want to help." He glanced up at her, sending her a genuine, reassuring smile.

He ended up taking breaks of some sort every five minutes, always needing to go to the bathroom or grab another coffee. In reality, he probably only got through about half of what she had handed him, but his help and more importantly his company meant the world to her. Each time he sat down he gently pressed his leg against hers, reminding her that he was there. By nine, they had the paperwork finished and the station was almost empty. They parted ways at the locker room, and when she emerged he was leaning against the wall, waiting for her. Wearing the same tank top and torn jeans she had been this morning, Andy shivered as they entered the cool summer air. As she had expected, Sam noticed the tiny indication of her discomfort and responded by handing her his jacket. She smiled sweetly at his gesture, and he shrugged in response. Even though he shrugged it off as nothing, Andy knew he would go to the ends of the earth to protect her.

Hand on the small of her now leather-clad back, Sam steadied her as she climbed into the passenger seat of his truck. She yawned and leaned back against the seat, turning to look at him as he joined her in the cab.

"You hungry?" he asked, backing the truck carefully out of the spot into the nearly deserted parking lot. He drove gently, protecting the precious cargo he had sitting next to him.

"Starved" she replied. "Italian?" She inquired, knowing it was his favorite.

He shook his head and smiled. "You know me too well."

"Yeah." She laughed. "Do you have the number to that place near your house?"

"Speed dial four." He winced, awaiting her reaction.

She laughed loudly, pulling his phone out of the jacket that hung loosely around her. At nine o'clock on a Tuesday the place was empty, so they didn't have to wait long for their food.

He parked the truck at his house and insisted on carrying both their bags and the food inside. Though she'd never admit it, she found his persistent helpfulness quite charming. They grabbed plates and sat down at his kitchen table to eat, comfortably silent after an exhausting day at work.

"I didn't use the 'b' word once today." He began, pushing in his chair and taking their plates to the sink.

"Wha- Oh! _That_ 'b' word. Right. Well I'm proud of you!" She teased.

"And…"

"And I'm going to go take a shower now." She replied hastily, raising her eyebrows, challenging him.

"Well," he started, sitting back contentedly in the chair, hands locked lazily behind his head, "_I'm _going to go take a bath. Relax. Loosen up my muscles…" he described whimsically, trying to entice her in. "Feel free to join me." He narrowed his eyes, watching for her reaction.

Nothing.

Pushing his chair out in defeat, he slowly stood up, shaking his head in faux sorrow. He lumbered slowly to the bathroom, head hung, still feigning disappointment. For dramatic effect, he pulled his shirt off over his head as he shut the bathroom door behind him, never breaking eye contact with her. She laughed and shook her head, knowing there was only one way to win.

Pushing open the bathroom door, she feasted her eyes on what she found. Sam was sitting in the tub, knees bent, arms on either side, submerged in the steamy, bubbly water. He smiled suggestively when he caught her staring him up and down… mostly down. She blushed.

"You like what you see McNally?" He asked playfully, only making her cheeks a deeper red.

"No! Well, yeah, but not- you know." She fumbled towards the door, aborting the plan to boldly jump in with him.

"I don't bite, Andy" He smiled up at her, his voice was gentler now.

His hair was wet and his eyes were dark, piercing. She turned around and faced him, biting her lip. It wasn't that she was nervous, they'd done far more than take baths together, it was just that the lights were on, she was standing above him, and he was watching her with those eyes, those dark, sobering eyes. She was self-conscious.

She made up her mind and took the proverbial plunge; the time was now. Testing him, she pulled her tank top over her head, the same way he had earlier, and threw it on top of his shirt.

"You sure?" She asked slowly, in response to his earlier statement. She pulled off her jeans. Sam let out a slight groan, his head tipping back against the tub as he closed his eyes, trying to stay in control of himself. When she was finished undressing, she lowered herself into the tub, hands on his knees. He straddled her and she lay back against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, over her shoulders, and across her chest, covering her in bubbles. His calloused hands gently explored her body as his heart beat against her back. He could tell she was still nervous, and he was felt guilty for talking her into doing something she wasn't comfortable with. He knew she had a tendency to run, and pressuring her into anything might spook her.

"Andy…" he started quietly, murmuring into her ear. She looked back at him; he could always tell when she wasn't completely enjoying herself.

He looked at her and paused, unsure of how to say what he was feeling.

"You're beautiful." He said gently. Hearing the absolute sincerity in his voice, her insecurities washed away. He felt her body relax against him, and she closed her eyes and let her head fall back onto his shoulder. Her hair cascaded around him, ends barely touching the water.

"Sam" she moaned, reveling in his slow kisses as he made his way up her shoulder, slowly over her collarbone, deeply into the nape of her neck, and finally up, reaching her jaw. Nibbling gently on her ear, he heard the gasp that escaped her.

"Oh my God, Sam." He stopped, alarmed.

"What's wrong McNally?"

"Nothing!" she clarified. "Bubble baths…" she paused, "_Totally _my new favorite thing." He felt her giggle against his chest.

"I didn't even know I liked them this much." he responded, sharing her surprise. She closed her eyes again, allowing Sam to explore her neck with his mouth.

When they finally got out of the tub, he handed her a towel and wrapped one around his waist.

"So McNally, what did you think?" He asked, dimples in full effect.

"I think," she paused, "I think I like trying new things. With you, you know."

Sam nodded, trying to contain a victorious grin that threatened to cover his face. He leaned in to kiss her, exploring the one part of her face he wasn't able to from his angle in the tub. She smiled at him playfully, pushing away before he could deepen the kiss.

"Sam…" she drew out his name.

"What?" He looked confused.

"We will take bubble baths together on one condition."

Still confused, he looked up at her. "What's that?" He inquired.

"Yoga." She said simply.

He groaned. "But bubble baths are relaxing, why do we need-"

"You don't know until you try." She retorted, winking at him as she walked out of the bathroom.

He smiled. She was right.

* * *

The End.


End file.
